No te va gustar
by Emi.Green
Summary: Cada canción tiene algo que nos representa, algo con lo que nos sentimos identificados, o simplemente relata nuestra propia existencia o sentimientos. ¿Qué pasa cuando hay un título para cada uno de nosotros? ¿Cómo comparas la obra de un artista con tu propia vida? En este caso, ellos lo hacen así.
1. Memorias del olvido

No te va gustar

_Memorias del olvido_

Nunca se ponía a pensar el por qué era así con todo el mundo. Así y todo lo sabía perfectamente, se mantenía con un perfil de mujer fría, que no le gusta demostrar sus sentimientos delante de los demás ya que considera que son una debilidad. Pero lo que el mundo no sabía era que por dentro era como una pequeña criatura herida por la vida, la cual solo necesitaba cariño y comprensión.

¿Por qué?

Por haber sufrido una fuerte soledad de niña, un fuerte abandono.

Sólo que no recordaba bien la situación por la que había pasado. Sabía que había pasado por mucho, pero el tiempo había hecho que sus recuerdos se volvieran borrosos. De ven en cuando cerraba los ojos y volvían imágenes de su madre, sonriéndole, observándola con esos ojos negros profundos que ella había heredado. Pero luego también la recordaba llorando, mirándola con miedo.

"_¡Eres un monstruo!"_

Ella no tenía la culpa de tener esas habilidades, ella no era un monstruo. ¿Por qué habían hecho eso? ¿Acaso no la amaban? O tal vez sí era su culpa, podría haber controlado todo eso y en estos momentos seguiría con su familia.

Aún así ya era tiempo pasado. Lo hecho, hecho está y ya las heridas se habían cicatrizado. Podría perdonar aquella traición, no iba a quedarse con el rencor. Ellos habían tenido sus razones, tal vez. Si el dolor aquél se superaba, qué importaba ya. Aún mantenía recuerdos vagos, lo que mantenía vivo todo aquello.

¿Por qué estaba planteándose todo esto ahora? ¿Por qué se debilitaba de esta forma? Ella era una mujer fuerte, y lo seguiría siendo.

Pero aún así no podía evitar pensar en las cosas que le quedaron guardadas en su corazón que le podría haber dado a aquellos seres que alguna vez fueron su familia. ¿Un abrazo? ¿Un beso? ¿Jugar los tres juntos? Pero así se quedarían, guardados para siempre. Ellos ya no estaban. Ellos la habían abandonado.

¿Y si realmente ella nunca tuvo una familia? Es decir, si directamente la habían dejado de bebé, sin tener la oportunidad de compartir nada. Ni cosas buenas, ni malas. ¿Y si todo aquello que supuestamente recordaba nunca había existido? Tal vez su mente inventó todo para intentar su alma de alguna forma.

De todas formas ya no los vería jamás. A ninguno. Sí habían existido, sí habían compartido cosas con ella, _sí la habían abandonado._ Nunca los mencionó ni lo haría, no valía la pena hacerlo. Mejor que se queden ahí, en su mente.

Tampoco nadie sabía qué le habían hecho, cómo, ni por qué. Ni ella sabía la razón de haberla soltado al mundo sola siendo tan pequeña, también se preguntaba el por qué de seguir dándole vueltas al asunto.

Ya está, asunto cerrado. Por más que de vez en cuando estos planteos vuelvan, no tenía sentido seguir pensando.

Ahora lo que importaba era en cómo estaba ahora, cómo había terminado después de tanto sufrimiento.

Anna, que se encontraba arriba del techo espió a Yoh, que se encontraba con sus amigos en el parque y sonrió.

No estaba tan mal.

_**·: Chapter Complete :·**_

¡Material nuevo nuevo! Paso a contarles de qué se va a tratar todo esto. Elegí una banda (en este caso la banda uruguaya No te va gustar. No, no le falta el "a", se llaman así) y a partir de las canciones iré armando drabbles. Sí, siempre con drabbles, ¡es que me gustan tanto! El título de cada capítulo será el título de la canción elegida, mientras que el título del Fic es el nombre de la banda anteriormente mencionada.

Esto no va a ser un SongFic como los tradicionales en el que se pone también la letra de la canción, simplemente en base a ella yo voy a interpretar lo que dice volcándolo a los diferentes personajes de Shaman King. Puede haber romance, drama, lo que sea. Va a depender de la canción.

Les recomiendo que cada vez que vayan a leer cada capítulo, escuchen también la canción. Para entender bien y para disfrutar mucho más. Es una gran banda, créanme.

Habiendo explicado esto me despido muy cariñosamente y espero que esta nueva idea les guste, yo estoy muy entusiasmada con ella. Gracias a todos por su apoyo de siempre, realmente los quiero mucho.

¡Un beso gigante!

Emi.

© Copyright 2012 Hiroyuki Takei.

© Copyright 2012 No te va gustar.

© Copyright 2012 .


	2. Clara

No te va gustar

_Clara_

Era realmente hermoso verlos juntos. Su amor se podía ver a leguas de distancia. Parecía una sola alma dividida en dos. Su lugar preferido era la orilla de aquel río tan bonito que se encontraba a las afueras del pueblo. Cada vez que se echaban arriba del pasto a contemplar la paz y la naturaleza, parecía que el tiempo se detenía. Todo era perfecto para ellos y, a simple vista, también según todos. Fausto amaba con locura a Eliza, así como Eliza amaba con locura a Fausto. Era un amor que había surgido ya de niños, y que con el tiempo se había vuelto más y más fuerte. Protegían a toda costa al otro, eran de esas parejas que raramente se ven.

Claro que no todo era color de rosas como hasta aquí se dijo, ya que la rubia mujer padecía una extraña y grave enfermedad de la que no había ninguna cura, por más que su amado haya revuelto cielo y tierra tratando de buscar una. Simplemente había encontrado una droga que retardaba un poco los efectos destructivos de esa enfermedad, pero aún así ambos sabían que cualquier día podía tener un altibajo y ya no habría nada que hacer. Eso también hacía que fueran tan unidos, viviendo cada día como si fuera el último. Eliza, a pesar de saber que podía morirse en cualquier instante, siempre mantenía su sonrisa radiante. A Fausto le agarraban ataques de locura por no poder hacer algo para salvar a su querida esposa, pero ella siempre lo calmaba de alguna u otra forma, siempre sonriendo. Siempre.

Una noche estaban cenando tranquilamente, cuando lo más temido sucedió. Los ojos de la muchacha empalidecieron de golpe, su respiración era entrecortada y cayó desmayada al suelo. Su esposo, bañado en pánico absoluto, la llevó rápidamente a urgencias, donde le dijeron que todo eso era a causa de su enfermedad, que las drogas que tomaba ya no eran útiles, y que ya no había nada que hacer.

Ella hervía de fiebre, deliraba. Pero aún así miraba a Fausto y sonreía.

—No me dejes, Eliza. Haré todo lo que esté a mi alcance, te prometo que todo estará bien y volveremos a la orilla del río a contemplar juntos las nubes, pero por favor no te des por vencida —. Le dijo el médico entre llantos, arrodillado al costado de la cama. Su esposa, como pudo, apoyó cálidamente una mano en su cabeza.

—Siempre estaré contigo, mi amor.

Tosió.

Tosió demasiado.

Escupió sangre.

La fiebre aumentó aún más.

Y su sonrisa nunca se fue.

— ¡Eliza!

—T-Te… a… am… o… mi… amor.

Eso fue lo último que escuchó decirle a su tan apreciada mujer.

El corazón de Eliza, sin más, dejó de latir.

Fausto, empujando a todo el personal médico que trataba de tranquilizarlo, gritaba y lloraba desconsoladamente diciendo que tenía que haber formas de salvarla, que todos los médicos de ahí eran unos incompetentes que no sabían hacer bien su trabajo.

Fue una escena muy dura de ver, fue algo devastador ver a Fausto como estaba. Su vida se había acabado.

…

El hombre se encontraba sentado en un sillón, a un lado de la chimenea, mientras observaba algo que sostenía en sus manos. Era un portarretratos con una foto de su difunta esposa, sonriendo. Como siempre, ella siempre sonreía.

Fausto observaba aquella imagen y acariciaba el vidrio, mientras se auto decía que iban a reencontrarse en el más allá y volverían a estar juntos, y ahí nada ni nadie los volvería a separar.

De fondo se escuchaba un disco que sonaba, el cual era un regalo de Eliza para un aniversario. Siempre adoró escucharlo. Siempre lo escuchaban juntos.

Habían pasado ya 6 meses del hecho y el continuaba así, observando la foto y escuchando una y otra vez aquél disco. La vida sin Eliza era una vida vacía, gris, oscura. ¿Cómo era posible que aún se mantuviese vivo? Simplemente recordando aquella sonrisa y aquellas tardes enteras a la orilla del río, contemplando juntos las nubes. Eso sin contar los infinitos ratos de felicidad que había vivido con ella. No, ratos no. Eternidades. Su vida junto con Eliza había sido una felicidad absoluta.

Pasaron otros 3 meses en los que no salió de su casa, hasta que decidió salir a dar una vuelta para renovar recuerdos y verla. Porque la veía. La sentía junto a él como ella le había dicho antes de partir. Al escuchar el disco, la escuchaba a ella cantar. Todas las noches soñaba con ella. La esperaría, siempre.

Tal vez todos pensaban que era un loco obsesivo, pero a él no le importaba. Nadie entendía lo que él sentía. Nadie.

Recorrió el pueblo ante la mirada atónita de los habitantes que simplemente lo saludaban, notando el aspecto muy deteriorado del joven. Ojeras, flaqueza, palidez. Parecía enfermo. Aún así. Pese a todo, Fausto increíblemente sonreía después de tanto tiempo. Miró el cielo, contempló las nubes.

—Jamás voy a despedirte, mi querida Eliza. Siempre estarás conmigo —. Se dijo a sí mismo. Continuó recorriendo el pueblo, exceptuando _un solo lugar_.

A partir de ese día cada tarde hacía el recorrido, omitiendo solamente uno. Más adelante comenzó sus investigaciones acerca de la necromancia, sin abandonar sus paseos, que lo hacían motivarse.

Fausto nunca más pasó por la orilla del río. No pasaba ni cerca. Porque sabía perfectamente que hacer eso era mucho más hermoso junto con su Eliza. Y, si todo iba bien con sus proyectos, la próxima vez que volvería a esa orilla sería con ella.

Como siempre había sido.

Porque, como anteriormente se dijo, _sabe que era hermoso entre los dos_.

_**·: Chapter Complete :·**_

¡Mi primer Fausto&Eliza! Realmente este tema me encanta y es muy pero muy triste, iba a hacerlo con Yoh y Anna, pero después pensé… ¿Por qué no cambiar? Hablando de cambios, como habrán visto modifiqué un poco la muerte de Eliza, sé que no murió a causa de la enfermedad, pero haciéndolo así pegaba mejor con la canción.

Escúchenla, es realmente preciosa. También lean la letra y díganme si les gusta mi pequeña adaptación. ¡Espero que sí!

En fin, muchas gracias por su incondicional apoyo de siempre, realmente me hacen muy pero muy feliz. Cuéntenme qué les ha parecido, ya que su opinión es lo más importante.

¡Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo!

Emi.


End file.
